Timeline
by Scheilla Exupery Andrade
Summary: Teria sido apenas um olhar, entre nuances de azul e cinza, se ele não tivesse proferido aquela única palavra. Quatro letras. Um segundo.


Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Desaniversário da seção Nasty & Filthy do 6v. Essa é pra você, Arya !

* * *

**timeline**

* * *

_Seus olhos. Eles estão... diferentes._

* * *

O primeiro sinal veio no início do ano letivo, quando eles foram apresentados formalmente aos alunos e tiveram que conviver civilizadamente pela primeira vez. Quando, entre uma garfada e outra do jantar de boas-vindas, ele a chamou num sussurro.

"Granger..."

E ela olhou. Mas ele encarava sua mão.

"Parabéns pelo casamento."

Tocou a aliança involuntariamente, rodando-a em seu anelar. Por algum motivo que decidiu ignorar, aquele pequeno arco de metal queimou sua pele naquele instante. E isso a fez querer gritar.

"Obrigada."

Porque doía. Muito.

* * *

_Você já não é mais a mesma pessoa._

* * *

Durante um sábado ensolarado, ainda em meados de setembro, chegou o segundo sinal. Ela continuava com seus antigos hábitos, e entre eles estava incluída a leitura. Mas já não ficava somente na biblioteca, descendo para os jardins e aproveitando o ar fresco da paz local.

Depois de despistar alguns alunos inconvenientes sentou-se à sombra de uma grande pedra, abriu seu livro e começou a ler. Mas sua aliança voltou a queimar. Em sua pele, nenhuma marca, embora a ardência persistisse.

Quando olhou para cima, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê de tal gesto, avistou, em meio a uma pequena janela na torre Sul, os cabelos loiros tão conhecidos.

"Malfoy..."

E o fogo extinguiu-se no momento em que ele desapareceu entre as sombras do castelo.

* * *

_Tudo o que quero é uma razão._

* * *

Na terceira vez, tudo fora um pouco mais direto. Em cima de sua mesa, solitário, havia um pequeno ramo de menta. O cheiro característico da planta já havia impregnado todo o cômodo, mas isso não a incomodava. O único incômodo era o calor que parecia consumir sua mão.

Então ela soube: aquele era um presente _dele_.

Inusitado, com certeza, mas que era explicado por um episódio de algumas noites anteriores, quando ela havia recebido flores de seu noivo e, no ápice de seu cansaço e estresse, queimara uma a uma. O cheiro doce a dava náuseas.

E Ron cheirava doce.

* * *

_Algo que substitua a fé que já perdi._

* * *

O quarto acontecimento nessa linha do tempo pede uma maior e mais detalhada explicação. Ocorreu durante o café-da-manhã, em uma quarta-feira, quando o inverno já anunciava sua chegada nos ventos frios do final de novembro. Ela acordou cedo naquele dia, não conseguiu voltar a dormir, decidiu-se por ir ao Salão Principal fazer seu desjejum.

Encontrou o lugar, sempre tão barulhento e cheio de vida, imerso nas sombras da noite e num silêncio que fazia seus pensamentos parecerem altos demais. E as ondas produzidas pela sua mente ecoaram pelas paredes de pedra livremente, até encontrarem um único e solitário obstáculo. Foi quando viu, sentado à mesa destinada ao corpo docente, seu velho inimigo.

E percebeu, assustada por ter demorado tanto, que esse título já não mais lhes cabia. Mesmo sendo poucos os meses de convivência, e poucas as vezes em que o viu, ele não lhe dirigira uma ofensa sequer.

Fez, também, uma segunda descoberta naquele momento: os olhos. Pela primeira vez desde o início do ano letivo, com um olhar mais profundo que alguma vez ela sequer imaginou que ele poderia lhe oferecer, ele a encarou. E ela viu, refletindo o suave brilho da lua que já se escondia, duas íris azuis a encarando.

"Ron..."

O nome escapou-lhe dos lábios sem poder detê-lo, mas Draco pareceu não ligar. Apenas levantou-se e, a passos lentos, aproximou-se de Hermione, que permanecia estática entre duas das quatro grandes mesas. Com pouco menos de um metro de distância ele parou, sem deixar os olhares se perderem por um segundo sequer, e sustentou o olhar por mais incontáveis minutos.

Foi o suficiente para ela perceber que, não, seus olhos não eram azuis. Mas também não apresentavam o tom cinzento característico da época em que desempenhavam a função de alunos naquele castelo. E isso a confundiu.

Ignorada até então, ela foi obrigada a quebrar o contato visual para certificar-se de que ainda havia pele por debaixo de sua aliança. A sensação era de que o local já estava em carne viva, mesmo tendo a certeza de que o metal permanecia gelado sob seu toque.

Quando olhou novamente para cima, ele já não estava mais lá. E a ardência parou.

O que, por Merlin, estava acontecendo?

* * *

_Já montei esse quebra-cabeça milhares de vezes._

* * *

A próxima vez em que sentiu o fogo consumir sua mão — a quinta vez, para quem estiver contando — é a data popularmente conhecida como "Natal". O breve feriado em que as pessoas trocam presentes e celebram a felicidade junto de suas famílias e de pessoas que lhe são importantes.

O período em que Hermione deveria estar na Toca, junto de todos os Weasleys, e talvez Harry também estivesse lá, mas que acabou por permanecer na sua velha escola. Sua relação com Ron estava delicada, brigavam mais do que o normal, quase não se viam, e nos raros momentos que compartilhavam acabavam por discutir. De certo modo sabia que isso viria a acontecer no dia em que aceitou o emprego oferecido pela ex-professora de Transfiguração e atual diretora de Hogwarts. Quando, sabendo de algum modo que aquela era a decisão certa a ser tomada, decidiu passar o resto de sua vida naquele misterioso castelo.

Onde tudo começou. Ela devia isso ao mundo mágico.

Enfim, era noite de Natal e os poucos alunos restantes degustavam de uma ceia mais do que farta. Mas Hermione não estava no Salão Principal.

O ar frio juntava-se aos flocos de neve e pareciam competir para ver quem conseguiria congelar seu rosto primeiro. Seus cabelos e suas roupas, ambos molhados pela neve que derretia ao contato com o calor de seu corpo, não a incomodavam. Tudo o que queria era anestesiar-se de toda a dor e todos os seus problemas, ao menos por uma noite, escolhendo o caminho mais fácil para tal. Ela queria, aos poucos, tirar todo o calor de seu ser.

Porque o calor lembrava Ron.

Infelizmente não atingiu seu propósito, e segurou-se para não xingar aquele que fazia sua mão queimar naquele instante. Virou o corpo, certa de que o encontraria ali, mas tudo o que conseguiu enxergar foi o breu instalado na antiga Torre de Astronomia, agora nada mais que uma torre abandonada.

Sua mão ainda ardia quando finalmente ouviu sua voz.

"Querendo congelar, Granger?"

Voltou-se novamente para o céu nublado, que encarava há poucos segundos, e em meio aos pontos brancos que dançavam até o chão avistou um Draco Malfoy planando no ar.

"Você não está melhor, Malfoy."

Ele deslizou até seu lado, descendo da vassoura e encostando-a na parede. Apoiou-se, assim como Hermione, no gradil enferrujado, e permaneceu em silêncio.

"O que você quer, Malfoy?"

O olhar que ele lhe dirigiu a seguir foi hipnotizante, e teria ficado nisso se Draco não houvesse decidido se aproximar. Se ele não a tivesse tocado a face, retirando os fios bagunçados de seu rosto. Se não tivesse dispensado-lhe aquele sorriso quase despercebível, voltando a ficar sério e respirando fundo o ar que agora compartilhavam. Se ele não estivesse próximo demais, e se seu coração não tivesse insistido em acelerar da maneira como fez.

Teria sido apenas um olhar, entre nuances de azul e cinza, se ele não tivesse proferido aquela única palavra. Quatro letras. Um segundo.

"Você."

* * *

_Mas as peças parecem encaixar pela primeira vez._

* * *

O último sinal veio também numa noite de Natal, embora um ano já houvesse se passado. Mas aqui não temos o metal fundindo sua mão, porque afinal já não havia mais metal algum para fazê-lo. O que queimava sua mão, e acabava por aquecer todo o seu corpo, era o suave toque entre a ponta de seus dedos e o peito nu daquele que dormia ao seu lado.

As mãos esguias a segurando possessivamente pela cintura, fechando o ciclo daquela troca incessante de energia térmica, já não lhe eram estranhas. Os olhos, agora fechados, ainda permaneciam num tom desconhecido, mas que ela não fazia a mínima questão de conhecer. Tudo estava bem, ele estava ali e era isso o que importava.

Eles agora pertenciam ao mesmo mundo, e qualquer coisa fora daquele universo perfeito em que se encontravam era simplesmente ignorado. Porque ele ainda tinha o cheiro do ramo de menta impregnado em sua pele, e ela ainda sentia sua pele queimar toda vez que ele estava por perto.

E se tudo em que pode pensar ao ouvir aquelas duas pequenas palavras foi em como havia, inconscientemente, esperado ouvi-las, bem, então era para ser.

"Casa comigo?"

Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados quando ela selou seus lábios. Em sua mão, queimando-lhe a pele, havia agora outro anel.

* * *

_Tudo o que nos resta agora é rir do destino. E aceitar o que ele escolher._

* * *

Foi quando _calor_ passou a ser sinônimo de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
